


For Barry

by Kjam



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: Joe visits Henry in prison while Barry is in a coma.
Relationships: Henry Allen & Joe West
Kudos: 3





	For Barry

Joe sights as he signs the papers and is lead into the visitation room. He doesn’t want to be here, but he promised Iris that he would do it. For Barry. He sits across the glass. Henry is already there. He hasn’t seen him in over a decade. He looks older than he actually is, his hair grey and his face wrinkled. Prison took its toll on him. Joe suppresses his pity for his former friend. He reminds himself: he deserves this. He killed Nora. Henry lifts the phone, so he does the same.  
"Joe."  
"Henry."  
"Is this about Barry? He hasn’t come in a month. Is he okay?"  
Like you care.  
"No. He is in a coma. He was struck by lightning."  
Henry’s face pales.  
"Is he gonna wake up? What do the doctors say?"  
"They don’t know. They say his body reacted to the lightning in a very unusual way."  
"At least he is alive. Oh, God. I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t lose him, too."  
"You can’t lose him? You lost him the day you killed Nora!"  
"Joe, I didn’t..."  
"I don’t care what you have to say. I’m not here because of you. I’m here because for whatever fucked up reason Barry cares for you and he would want you to know what’s happening to him."  
He slams the phone down. Henry is still talking, but he stands up and gestures to the guard. He did what he came here to do. He won’t stay a minute longer with a killer.


End file.
